A Minor Inconvenience
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: A slim, beautiful teenage girl with long, flowing brunette hair and sparkling amber eyes; long eyelashes that flutter when she blinks, soft cheeks that blush easily, a slender nose with small freckles lining the bridge, and a minor inconvenience.


"Lexie, hey Lexie!"

Long brunette hair opened like wings as a thin, teenage girl spun around to respond with bright amber eyes.

Lexie waved at her two best friends with her typical poker face.

"Aw, come on now. Look a little more happy to see us, why doncha!"

A fairly tall male teenager with an above-average build wrapped one of his arms around Lexie's shoulders, rubbing his hand on the top of her head. Lexie grunted, displeased.

"Jared, You're messing up my hair..."

"Oh, right, haha! Sorry." Jared pushed his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes with one of his abnormally large football hands as his girlfriend approached.

"Haha, hi Lexie! Sorry Jared messed up your hair, it's looking so beautiful today, too."

"N-No, Amanda, you're hair is always much more beautiful than mine, it's very red and orange-y...and you're eyes are very green...it's nice..." Lexie's face flushed.

"Aw, thank you Lexie! That's very sweet of you to say! Although, I probably should learn to fix it up into something other than a bun..." Amanda admitted.

"Ya don't have to if ya don't wanna, hun," Jared wrapped his other arm around Amanda's shoulders. They both looked into each other's eyes longingly.

"Get a room, your facial expressions are creeping me out," Lexie pouted, still upset that Jared had not removed his hand from her head.

Amanda lifted a hand and pinched one of Lexie's cheeks as Jared continued to rustle her hair around, her bangs almost covering her eyes at this point. "Aw, we awe sowwy Wexie-poo, we will get a wooooooom~" Amanda teased.

"Not. Funny." Lexie continued to pout, slightly tearing up from Amanda pinching her cheeks as the happy couple had their laughs. Jared later removed his hand from Lexie's hair. "Alright, alright, we'll stop. Sorry for messing up your hair, Lexie," Jared apologized. To Lexie, he did not sound the least bit sorry, but she forgave them.

"Here, Lexie..." Amanda began digging through her backpack. She pulled out a flip-brush and handed it to Lexie. "You can go and brush your hair in the bathroom real quick, before school closes for the day. No one should be in the bathroom, so you should be fine."

Lexie nodded uneasily and fast-walked her way back into the school and made it to the first-floor bathrooms. She entered the girls room and was pleased to find no one inside. She quickly opened the brush and began brushing her hair back into place.

She heard footsteps approaching form the distant; faint, yet growing quickly. As they drew closer, Lexie scurried into a stall, locked the door, and pulled her feet up onto the seat. The bathroom door opened as a few girls walked in, their talking drowning out most of the clattering they were making. Lexie pulled her legs up tight towards her chest.

One of the girls began shaking Lexie's door. She gasped and flinched. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Lexie did not want to be there anymore. She decided to try and rush out of the stall and the hell away from these girls. She brushed her bangs into her eyes, quickly opened the door, and began jogging towards the exit.

Near the exit, Lexie tripped over one of the girl's backpacks. She let out a surprised cry as she fell and hit her head on the ground.

It only took her a few seconds to regain her composure, but by the time she tried to stand back up, the girls were already screaming.

"Oh my god! It's him! It's that cross-dresser! Pervert! Pervert!"

To Lexie, their cries seemed like chanting; an incantation, a ritual, a rhythm...patterned, paced, annoying, frightening. She quickly stood up and ran out the door. As she ran out, she bumped into a line of tall, impassable football players with unbelievable builds for high schoolers. Lexie froze in fear, snapping her head up, making eye contact with eyes that wanted nothing to do with someone like her.

Lexie let out a faint cry as she turned, attempting escape.

* * *

"Momma, daddy, I'm home," Lexie called, opening her front door. She began speaking as she walked through the house slowly.

"Well, haha, looks like they caught me today...I got taken to the principals office...I'm sorry.

"I was supposed to go home with Jared and Amanda today, but I guess they got tired of waiting for me...which is fine, I guess, I would get tired of waiting for someone like me, too.

"So, uh, momma, daddy...the principal gave me this letter that if you sign, it's kinda like saying, 'No, _don't _expell my child!'..." Lexie removed a group of papers stapled together form her backpack. She winced as she ripped it into pieces, not even trying to clean up after.

Lexie tried to make her way to the couch, falling over before making it. "Haha, yeah, I also got beat up pretty bad, I guess...sorry, mommy, daddy..."

Tears streamed from Lexie's eyes as she twitched against the cold tile floor of her dining room.


End file.
